As the miniaturized portable electronic apparatus prevails, a display device employed on an electronic apparatus typically needs to adapt to shape of the electronic apparatus, and thus has an unconventional shape different than a rectangular. Furthermore, for the miniaturized portable electronic apparatus, one or more frame regions of the display device thereof needs to be configured as sufficiently narrow, even there is no additional frame other than an effective display area. Wiring of a conventional display device involves usually comprising row and column drive lines that provide a display drive signal to each subunit of an array of display cells arranged in matrix, and a display drive unit that provides a drive signal to each of the row and column drive lines. Wiring of the row and column drive lines and the display drive unit usually are arranged at edge of one side or two sides of the display device, so it is hard to satisfy the configuration requirements of unconventional shape and narrow frame and so on as required by the miniaturized portable electronic apparatus.
It is therefore desirable to provide a display device and an electronic apparatus using the display device, which can configure the drive lines and the display drive unit more flexibly as needed by design, thus meeting configuration requirements of the electronic apparatus having different shapes.